Plus jamais seul
by MelimelZazou
Summary: UA - Tu as tout, je n'ai rien. Tout nous oppose... Dans ce monde, aucune relation n'est possible entre nous, aussi infime soit-elle. Première fic, merci de votre indulgence. Résumé pourris désolée
1. Chapter 1

Tu me regarde, là, assis par terre. Pourquoi ne fais-tu que me regarder ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me parler ? Je me sens si seul… Personne ne m'approche ni même me regarde ici… Sauf toi. A chaque fois que je viens dans le parc, tu es assis sur la balançoire, ta peluche posée sur tes genoux. Les deux petites mèches qui encadrent ton visage s'agitent à chacun de tes balancements et tu me regarde fixement, avec un air de curiosité. Je pensais que toi tu me comprendrais, que tu ne serais pas comme les autres… J'avais même l'impression que parfois, tu avais envie de te lever et de venir me parler. Et tu l'as fait. Une fois. Mais tu n'es jamais revenu… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… J'ai pourtant été gentil… J'ai même réussis à te faire rire ! Mais ton frère est venu et t'a dit de me laisser tranquille alors que tu n'avais rien fais de mal… Et tu ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde en plus.

Les années passent et j'ai eu le droit à quelques mots de ta part de temps à autres, mais la plupart du temps, tu m'évites. Tu ne viens plus au parc depuis cette fois là. Moi, j'y vais tous les jours. Et tous les jours, je m'assois sur la balançoire comme toi à l'époque et je me souviens du sourire timide que tu avais en venant me parler ce jour la. Je me souviens aussi de tes cheveux courts, de ton pantalon en jean, de ton T-shirt bleu, de ton gilet gris ouvert et de tes petites chaussures toujours propres. Je me souviens de toi ce jour là comme si c'était hier, comme si tu étais venu tout les jours. Je serre mes mains sur un petit lapin en peluche. Ton lapin en peluche. Celui que tu as laissé tomber par terre alors que ton frère te tenait la main pour te ramener chez toi que je me suis empressé de ramasser et de ranger dans mon sac au cas où tu reviennes le chercher. Chose que tu n'as jamais faite. A croire que tu l'avais fait exprès. J'entends des enfants arrivant en courant et en riant ce qui m'arrache à mes tendres souvenirs. Je regarde ma montre, soupir puis range le doudou dans mon sac avant de le mettre sur mon épaule et de partir en direction de la rue commerçante du village. Je passe cette rue en tentant d'ignorer les gens qui s'écartent de mon chemin ou encore ceux qui baissent la tête en pressant le pas et j'arrive devant un petit immeuble. Je monte les escaliers et je rentre dans le deuxième appartement de l'étage en disant avec un air blasé dans la voix « c'est moi » en sachant très bien que personne ne me répondra. Je suis un orphelin et je n'ai jamais été adopté alors je vis seul dans ce petit immeuble minable avec mon chat que j'ai trouvé dans un carton abandonné dans un coin de rue un jour de neige. Je vais me coucher sans manger parce que je n'ai pas faim.

Alors que j'essaye de m'endormir, j'entends ta voix dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite à la porte pour venir te parler mais au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignée, je baisse les yeux sur mes bras plein de griffures, de pansements et de bleus, puis sur mes jambes avec un bandage sur un de mes genoux, une longue cicatrice sur ma cuisse gauche et une coupure sur le pied droit. Pour finir, je me souviens de la balafre qui part de mon arcade sourcilière gauche pour finir sur ma joue droite en passant entre mes yeux et sur mon nez et ma main retombe mollement le long de mon corps. Toutes ces blessures, je me les suis faites en me battant dans la rue avec les voyous qui cherchaient à me voler le peu d'objet personnel que j'avais, dont une chaîne en argent que j'ai autour du cou depuis ma naissance. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et je me laisse glisser au sol, dos à la porte en me roulant en boule. Je t'entends hésiter un moment devant ma porte le bruit de tes pas s'éloigne, je t'entends ensuite descendre les escaliers pour sortir dans le froid mordant de l'hiver dans le but de rejoindre ta famille pour fêter la nouvelle année. Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi mon anniversaire mais ça m'étonnerait que tu sois au courant. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Peu importe, c'est mieux comme ça. Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux et j'ouvre ma porte pour tomber sur une petite enveloppe bleue et une jolie boîte, bleue elle aussi ainsi que quelques fleurs. Des fleurs ? Tu m'as pris pour une fille ou quoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dépêche d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour y trouver une carte qui dit « Bon anniversaire ! »

Hier était mon seizième anniversaire et personne ne me l'a souhaité parce que personne n'est au courant. Parce que je n'existe pas. Du moins pour les autres. Les gens soit disant _parfait _dont tu fais parti. Je ne ferais que ternir la réputation de la ville dans laquelle je vis. Mes parents m'ont abandonnés à ma naissance parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi et la _société_ en a déduit que si ils avaient fait ça, c'est parce que j'avais un problème, que je n'étais pas _parfait_ comme eux. Le seul défaut que j'avais, c'était mes yeux anormalement violets. Ici, tout le monde à les yeux bleus, verts ou marrons. Mais les miens étaient (et sont toujours d'ailleurs) _violets_. Je suis différent des autres alors le qualificatif _parfait_ ne m'est pas permis. Non, moi je suis une _erreur_, un raté. Alors la _société_ à décidé de me faire disparaître des registres le jour de mes quatorze ans et de me livrer à moi-même (la _société_ s'occupent un minimum des _erreurs_ jusque leur quatorzième anniversaire, suite auquel ils sont jugés apte à se débrouiller seul, car vous comprenez, ce ne sont pas des monstres…). Tout les gens comme moi, qui sont différents des autres (jumeaux, handicapés, homosexuels ou encore albinos) sont regroupés au même endroit, dans le même immeuble. Il y a aussi ceux qui ont été banis suite à un crime mineur (vols, injures, état d'ivresse) qui sont avec nous, les criminels auteurs d'homicides (volontaires ou involontaires)étant soumis immédiatement à la peine de mort sans passer par l'exil. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite vingtaine et quand on ne se déteste pas, qu'on ne se frappe pas ou qu'on ne cherche pas à se voler les uns les autres, on se retrouve dehors autour d'un feu de bois et on rigole en racontant des anecdotes pour faire rire ceux qui sont présents puis on finit par se refugier dans la chaleur de l'appartement des jumeaux, Tran et Ahito puisque c'est le plus grand et le plus chaud de tout l'immeuble. Si tout le monde s'en va après deux heures à rester affaler sur le canapé usé en buvant du soda (jamais d'alcool promis !) je reste généralement dormir chez eux pour les aider à ranger le lendemain et aussi parce que leur canapé est plus confortable que mon matelas usé et beaucoup trop petit pour moi. L'appartement des frangins rangé, je sors me changer les idées. J'ai rêvé de notre rencontre cette nuit, comme à chaque fois que je dors bien et je dois avouer que cela m'a totalement chamboulé parce que je n'avais plus pensé à toi depuis que tu étais passé devant mon appartement.

J'ai froid, il neige, et j'ai horriblement faim mais je ne suis pas décidé à rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas rentrer et retrouver encore cette sensation de vide dans ma poitrine comme à chaque fois que je franchis la porte d'entrée. J'ai beau avoir Cooky (mon chat au cas où vous n'avez pas compris) avec moi, je me sens toujours aussi seul. Alors je continue à marcher dans la neige en tenant mon écharpe sur mon nez pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Plus je marche et plus j'ai froid. Puis je t'aperçois au loin. Enfin je crois… Alors que j'essaye d'aller vers toi je commence à voir trouble, à avoir la tête qui tourne et je n'entends plus que partiellement. Juste avant de m'effondrer, je t'entends t'approcher et m'appeler : « Sinedd ! » C'est étrange… Comment… Comment connais-tu… Je ne te l'ai jamais…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

J'ai oublié de mettre que les persos ne sont pas à moi dans mon précédent chapitre d'ailleurs ^^ Merci de lire ma fic ! )

Bon , je vais répondre aux reviews :

U'r BoyF : Merci beaucoup Oui en effet on a pas l'impression qu'elle est de toi, mais bon, il y a des éléments de celle que tu m'avais écrite quand même ) J'espère que ces rajouts et ces modif' te conviennent )

Absolute Zero : Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine (le week end je pense) mais je ne garantis rien x) De quel noms tu parles ? (oui je suis bêbête, et alors ?) En quoi ils sortent d'on ne sait pas où ? Merci pour les conseils au niveau du résumé, j'en ferais un définitif quand j'aurais finis de l'écrire, ça sera plus facile pour moi Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire sur moi, que veux-tu savoir ? (ah et au fait ! c'est bien Miss ) )

Bonne lecture !

J'ai froid… Et atrocement mal à la tête… En ouvrant les yeux, je constate que je suis chez moi (merci le plafond grisâtre et fissuré). Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je ne me souviens pas être rentré à la maison hier, c'est étrange… Par contre, je me souviens t'avoir vu, t'avoir entendu m'appeler. Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit aux _parfaits_, même pas à toi. Alors que je me redresse, un linge blanc humide tombe glisse de mon front et tombe sur mes genoux et j'aperçois posés sur le sol un verre d'eau et une plaquette de gélules. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu m'arriver bon sang ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce bout de tissu qui était sur mon front ? Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de me questionner que j'entends la porte de la chambre grincer, ce qui me vrille les tympans. Je tourne brusquement la tête en glissant ma main sous l'oreiller pour attraper… Où est passé mon poignard ?

« Oh tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Il y avait un couteau sous ton oreiller, je l'ai rangé pour que tu ne te coupes pas avec… »

Je suis incapable de te répondre. Tu… Tu es là, juste devant moi, accroupis à ma hauteur avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux et un gant humide sur ta main en train de m'essuyer le visage. Ça y est tout me reviens ! Mes vertiges, le froid, ma vision trouble… Certes, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu as pu m'amener ici tout seul… Je fais une tête de plus que toi, impossible que tu aies réussis à me porter sur une si longue distance. Tu n'as pas non plus pu me trainer donc - de toute façon, ce n'est pas très… « gentil » dira-t-on… On traîne un cadavre pas une personne inconsciente… Donc, quelqu'un a du t'aider. Oui voilà, c'est forcément ça… J'ouvre la bouche et je m'apprête à te poser toutes les questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête (une bonne centaine, le pauvre…) sauf que même en forçant, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma gorge.

« Tu es aphone, inutile d'essayer de parler, cela risque juste de te faire mal… »

Tiens donc ! Mes cordes vocales sont parties en vacances sans même me demander mon avis ! Je hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête, juste assez pour que tu vois que j'ai entendu ce que m'as dit, puis je fais légèrement bouger mes mains, te demandant par ce geste de m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai plus de voix.

« Mon frère est médecin et il est venu ici pour t'examiner avant de conclure que tu avais une angine qui s'est aggravée devenant une pneumonie, ce qui a causé ton extinction de voix. Tu as perdu connaissance et tu t'es effondré dans la neige à cause de la fièvre. Tu as dormis trois jours et tu dois encore te reposer deux semaines. Si ta maladie c'est autant aggravée c'est parce que tu vis dans des conditions précaires et que ta pauvreté ne te permet pas de manger des aliments correctement vitaminé. Résultat, tes anti-corps sont moins efficaces et n'ont pas réussis à éliminer le virus qui s'est propagé dans ton corps. Au départ, je voulais que tu te reposes chez moi, pour que mon frère puisse vraiment bien s'occuper de toi mais ma mère a refuser de te laisser entrer… Alors je t'ai emmené chez toi. »

Je comprends tout à fait ta mère. Après tout, je suis une _erreur_ comme _ils_ disent. Orphelin, laid (ben oui, les balafres et les joues creuses, c'est moche…), en mauvaise santé et pas assez intelligent (les orphelins n'ont pas accès à l'école, et même si le vrai terme serait « pas instruit », la _société _a décrété que cela équivalait à ne pas être intelligent)… Voilà ce que sont les _erreurs_. Les tâches qui ne feraient que de l'ombre aux _parfaits_ dont tu fais partie. J'ai appris ça à douze ans, et cela m'a fait comprendre un bon nombre de choses. Par exemple pourquoi ce jour là, ton frère t'as dit de me laisser tranquille, ou encore pourquoi personne ne me parlait. Suite à toutes ces révélations, j'ai commencé à haïr la _société_ dans laquelle je vivais. Mais toi, je n'ai t'ai jamais détesté… C'était et c'est toujours impossible. Tu m'intrigues, tu m'attires, tu attises ma curiosité et puis… Tu es… Différent. Oui c'est ça. Tu n'es pas comme eux. La preuve, tu es resté ici, dans ce taudis pour t'occuper de moi tandis que j'étais malade et probablement contagieux. Tu as enfreint la règle pour moi. Mais je ne dois pas me leurrer. Ce n'est que par pure compassion. Rien d'autre.

« Tu es maigre. En sous poids même. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai soulevé pour t'emmener chez moi puis ici. Si tu n'y fais pas vite quelque chose, ça va devenir dangereux pour toi. »

Mais oui bien sûr ! Comme si c'était si simple ! La nourriture, je la paye avec quel argent ? Mon travail en tant que serveur dans un minuscule et piètre restaurant ne me permet même pas de manger jusqu'à la fin du mois alors manger plus… Je n'ai pas tes avantages je te rappel. Regarde dans quoi je vis ! Tu crois que c'est par choix ? J'ai déjà du me battre pour vivre ici, et on n'est jamais à l'abri du danger. Mes poings et ma mâchoire se serrent suite à cette monté de haine en moi et j'ai une furieuse envie de te frapper. Je lève brusquement le poing et quand tu te protèges en mettant tes bras devant ton visage, je constate une plaie qui date de moins d'une semaine sur ton avant bras. Je vois aussi des ampoules sur tes mains et des bleus ça et là. Ils t'ont frappé et ont tenté de te voler, c'est certain… Les salopards… Mais en même temps comprends les… Ils n'ont rien, tu as tout. Ce sont des _erreurs_ sans le sous, tu es un _parfait _bourré de fric. On te donne tout sans que tu ne fasses rien, ils travaillent d'arrache-pied et gagne juste assez pour gagner de quoi manger la moitié du mois. C'est normal que tu te fasses attaquer dans ce quartier… Ils nourrissent la même haine que moi envers la _société _et leurs foutus _parfaits_. Mais te voir dans cet état m'a tout de suite refroidis au point que je baisse progressivement ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur la couette dans un bruit étouffé. Tu restes comme ça encore un moment et j'en profite pour effleurer ta blessure pour vérifier mon hypothèse. Je te vois grimacer et sursauter de douleur. Aucun doute, elle date bien de moins d'une semaine et tu n'as pas pu la désinfectée. Ton bras est rouge vif. Je te regarde avec un air désolé et coupable avant de sentir une vague de fatigue monter en moi et tout mon corps commencer à s'affaiblir. Je m'allonge doucement en remontant la couette jusque mes épaules puis, une fois installé dans une position aussi confortable que mon matelas puisse le permettre, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée en sentant ton regard posé sur moi du coin de la pièce.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard et la première chose que je vois, c'est toi. Tu es assis sur une chaise et tu me regardes, les yeux vides, l'air ailleurs. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais réveillé. Je profite de léthargie pour te regarder de façon plus détaillé. Tu as toujours la même coupe de cheveux qu'a l'époque courte avec deux mèche et une sorte de frange qui encadre ton visage, tes yeux bleus sont plus foncés qu'avant, tu as la peau pâle et aucune imperfection sur le visage, tu portes une veste blanche dont tu as remonté les manches et un T-shirt noir uni, un jean plutôt clair et des baskets conçues pour la ville. Tu as l'air de faire un petit mètre soixante, ce qui est petit mais pas moche. En somme, tu es _parfait _dans tout les sens du terme. Après tout, tu nous as fait une parfaite démonstration de l'étendu de tes connaissances tout à l'heure, en m'expliquant ce que j'avais avec des mots peut être un peu trop soutenus et scientifiques pour moi je dois dire. Mais ça fait parti de ton charme… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu m'attires. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais je me sens attiré par ton physique, par ta voix, par cet air innocent que tu as constamment sur le visage… Tu es mon strict opposé. Nous n'avons rien en commun… Cette conclusion donne -t-elle la possibilité à une quelconque amitié d'exister entre nous ? Je ne pense pas… De toute façon, tu n'es pas là à t'occuper de moi parce que ça te fais plaisir. Tu le fais simplement par pitié, parce qu'un adolescent avec un corps osseux et balafré, c'est pitoyable… C'est tout. Rien n'es possible entre nous. Même le statut de simple connaissance n'est pas permis.

Plus je réfléchis, et plus ma haine refait surface. Il faudrait que je me calme, il faudrait que j'arrête de penser à ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors j'attrape le verre posé à côté du matelas et je le jettes sur le mur derrière toi dans un accès de rage inouï. Tu sursautes, tu tombes même de ta chaise. Tes yeux sont grand ouvert et je peux lire la peur dans ton regard. Tu lèves d'un bon et tu commences à reculer. C'est la sensation du verre cassé sous ton pied qui t'arrêtes. Tu te retournes puis te te baisses pour les ramasser en faisant attention à ne pas te couper pour ensuite aller les jeter dans le petit sac plastique accroché à la poignée de la porte avant de revenir vers moi très prudement, même si je n'ai plus rien à porté de main que je pourrais lancer. Une fois à ma hauteur, tu t'agenouilles pour être à mon niveau et tu tends une main tremblante vers moi. Je te laisse faire, je t'ai fais assez peur comme ça. Non je ne le regrette pas, je l'ai fais presque sciament (j'avoue ne pas avoir totalement contrôlé et maîtrisé mon geste), pour que tu n'ai plus envie d'apprendre à me connaître, pour que tu ais peur de moi, que tu me craignes et surtout pour que tu m'enlèves cet air de compassion qui me donne la nausé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux de ton visage ! Comme si tu pouvais compatir à propos de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ! Comme si tu pouvais te permettre de faire croire que tu comprends ma situation alors que c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Jamais tu ne comprendras ce que c'est que de vivre sans argent, en te demandant si tu vas manger dans trois jours, en aillant peur qu'à tout moment _ils _(NDA : ici, Sinedd parle des représentant de la loi de la _société_)débarquent pour t'attraper et te jeter dehors ou tout simplement pour raser ton immeuble alors que tu es encore à l'intérieur ! Tu ne vivras jamais dans un appartement aussi sale que des toilettes publiques et jamais tu ne dormiras sur un matelas usé et trop petit pour toi ! Alors ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça !

Tandis que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, tu as posé ta main sur ma paume en sang. Quand je vois ça, je les mets devant mes yeux pour constater que ce sont mes ongles qui m'ont coupés ainsi lorsque j'ai serré les poings tout à l'heure. Ça pique un peu, mais je m'en fiche. J'en ai vu d'autres bien pire que quatre petites coupures dans chaque mains. Je me lève pour la première de la journée et donc pour la première fois depuis quatre jours et je vais passer mes plaies sous l'eau. En regardant par la fenêtre, je constate qu'il fait nuit. Tu suis chacun de mes gestes de la tête, probablement par méfiance. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon matelas et je te regarde droit dans les yeux, les bras posés sur mes genoux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes dans tes bras, alors je n'ai pas réagis. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Et puis de toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi faire, donc je n'ai rien fais. Tu es resté contre moi un long moment, puis tu as commencé à sangloter avant de te mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Tu as hurlé, tu as serré mon T-shirt au point de le froisser et de le déformer, tu as inondé mon épaule. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Je t'ai laissé enfouir ta tête dans mon cou et je t'ai aussi laissé t'accrocher à moi comme tu le pouvais. Tu as pleuré une heure durant et tu as finis par t'endormir un quart d'heure plus tard. Je t'ai même laissé dormir contre moi le reste de la nuit. Moi qui disait qu'aucune relation, aussi infime soit-elle, était impossible entre nous…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais, je publie en avance (au plaisir de certain je l'espère) parce que je me suis sentie inspirée ) Voici donc mon chapitre 3 ! (dois-je prévenir les âmes sensibles qu'il y a présence implicite de viol ? Je pense en effet que ça serait pas mal !)

Répondons à la review (la seule de ce chapitre pour l'instant)

Absolute Zero : Parce que je suis sadique voyons #_# Mouahahahaha ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris vraiment ;) :D

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en partit grâce à No.6 (cet animé est génial) mais surtout grâce à mon copain qui m'avait écrit une histoire qui commençait comme celle-ci, ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Si j'ai choisit ces personnages c'est parce que pendant les vacances d'été, j'étais avec ma demi-sœur de 8 ans (je crois je ne suis pas sure) qui regardait Gulli et en me levant le matin, je tombais toujours sur Galactick Football, qui est une série que j'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais petite. Le fait que ce soit Sinedd et Micro-Ice c'est simplement parce que ce sont mes deux persos préférés et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se sentir (genre Kanda et Allen dans -Man ou Gray et Natsu dans Fairy Tail).

En réalité je suis… Un Pandarcenciel ! 8D (ma classe me surnomme « panda » parce que le jour de la rentrée je suis arrivé avec un sweat a manches courtes avec un tête de panda imprimée dessus et des oreilles sur ma capuche) Un escargot ? Interressant ) Bon allez, profite bien de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres ! )

Bonne lecture !

Après qu'il se soit endormit, je décide de passer à la maison pour récupérer à manger et des vêtements propres. J'attrape ma veste et je claque la porte pour la fermer correctement. Je reste un moment devant la porte dans le couloir et je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir dire à ma mère parce que la connaissant, je risque de l'avoir à dos pendant plusieurs années. Déjà que nos relations sont très mauvaises… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… Mais je dois m'occuper de lui… Personne d'autre que moi ne le fera je le sais bien… Ses amis Thran et Ahito ne peuvent rien faire à part lui tenir compagnie et le regarder souffrir alors que moi je peux l'aider et le soigner. Cela fais maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que je suis debout au milieu du couloir. Si je veux être revenu avant qu'il se réveille, j'ai tout intérêt à y aller rapidement. Je descends les escaliers, je pousse la porte de l'immeuble et je pars en direction de chez moi, laissant dans la neige mes empruntes qui seront vite recouvertes par de nouveaux flocons.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses te présenter à moi après trois jours passé à t'occuper de cette vermine ? Tu as un sacré culot Micro-Ice ! Tu as forcé ton frère à aller dans le quartier le plus sale de toute la ville, tu as volé de la nourriture, des produits de toilettes, des vêtements et tu reviens dans le seul but de recommencer ?

- Il est malade, il a besoin de soin et de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ! »

Je monte les escaliers en vitesse pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et attraper rapidement quelques vêtements. Je sais que maman m'a suivit, je l'ai entendu. En même temps, elle est impossible à rater, elle hurle tellement fort qu'elle sonorise toute la rue… Chose dont j'ai horreur… Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de ranger mes affaires qu'elle ouvre brusquement la porte en continuant de hurler :

« Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais te laisser faire ! Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas prendre un sac, tu vas y mettre toutes tes affaires, et tu vas partir d'ici en vitesse avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je laisse tomber ce que j'ai dans les mains à mes pieds. Mes bras tombent le long de mon corps et je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Mon visage s'assombrit et je baisse un peu plus la tête avant de murmurer :

« Très bien… Je vais m'en aller. Va-t-en de ma chambre maintenant.

- Je ne te donnerais pas d'argent. Je ne te fournirais ni nourriture, ni vêtements, ni logement. Je ne veux plus ni te revoir ici, ni entendre parler de toi. Et ne t'avises pas de demander quoi que ce soit à ton grand frère, c'est bien clair ? »

Elle repart en claquant ma porte et me laisse seul dans ma chambre. Je l'entends crier d'en bas que j'ai quinze minutes pour partir. Je range rageusement mes affaires dans un grand sac de sport et je sors de chez moi après avoir vidé le placard où se trouvait les biscuits, les pâtes ou encore le riz et pris tout les produits de toilettes possibles et imaginables, ce qui provoque de nouveaux hurlement de ma mère. Je sors en courant pour retourner chez Sinedd en évitant tout les objets que ma génitrice me lance à la figure.

J'arrive dans son quartier et comme je marche lentement, je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi : les bâtiments sont sales et menaces de s'écrouler à tout moments, les fenêtres sont presque toutes brisées ou fissurées, les portes des immeubles sont pour la plupart cassées ou taguées et pour couronner le tout, les gens qui s'y trouvent portent des vêtements déchirés, sont sales, maigres et ont des cernes violettes voire noires sous leurs yeux. La plupart empestent l'alcool et la cigarette et passent leur temps à se battre. J'aperçois un groupe de jeunes adultes au coin d'une rue et j'accélère brusquement le pas. Trop tard… Ils m'ont vu…

« Hey petit ! T'es nouveau ici ? T'es mignon tout plein ! Approches toi un peu pour voir ?

- Mec ! T'as vu ça ? C'est joli ce que tu as autour du coup ! Et ça ressemble beaucoup à un bijou que seuls les _parfaits_ peuvent s'offrir ! Je peux le voir ? Allez soit sympa montre le moi quoi !»

Je baisse les yeux sur mon colliers sur lequel se trouvent trois griffes d'ours puis je le prends dans mes mains pour faire comprendre à ces gens que je n'ai aucunement l'intension de l'enlever, et encore moins celle de leur montrer. Je prends dans une main une bombe lacrymogène que j'ai toujours accroché à ma ceinture au cas où et vaporise le contenu de la bouteille dans les yeux de celui qui se trouve en face de moi. Sauf que c'est sans compter sur les deux autres derrière moi qui me font lâcher l'objet pour ensuite y mettre un grand coup de pied qui l'envois très loin de moi. L'homme que j'ai aspergé avec mon gaz s'essuie le visage puis me regarde avec des yeux assassins avant de souffler, la mâchoire crispée tellement il serre les dents de rage :

« Tu vas regretter ce geste crois-moi… Je vais te faire la peau sale petit salopard…

- Mais non attends ! On ne va pas abîmer un si joli minois ! Ce serait irrespectueux… On va plutôt montrer au jeune homme comment on accueil les petits nouveaux dans notre quartier. Crois-moi petit, tu vas adorer… Comme tous les autres qui sont passé avant toi. Et puis, tu fais partis des gens qu'on peut pas saquer ici, alors on ne va pas te faire de cadeau ! »

Fuir… Je dois fuir et vite… En courant par exemple… En courant à toute vitesse… Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que je sens un des garçons m'attraper par le col. Il sort un petit couteau de sa ceinture et comme mon premiers reflex est de porter mes mains à mon visage pour me protéger (chose parfaitement inutile mais ça, je n'y ai pas réfléchis sur le coup), c'est mon bras qui a tout prit une nouvelle fois. Un cri de douleur sort de ma gorge et ils se mettent à rire. Je suis jeté au sol, ce qui m'assomme légèrement. Je tente quand même de me relever, mais l'un d'eux m'écrase brutalement la poitrine avec son pied pour me forcer à rester à terre, ce qui me fait horriblement mal tandis qu'un autre écrase mon bras gauche. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je peux juste entrapercevoir et subir ce qu'ils me font. Mes bras se couvrent de bleus et de blessures qui s'ajoutent à celles que j'avais déjà récoltées lors de mon dernier passage ici, ainsi que mon torse et mon dos, puis j'entends le bruit d'une ceinture qui se défait, d'un vêtement qui tombe au sol. Je me force à ne pas pleurer, à penser à autre chose et surtout à encaisser en silence…

Mais dans quel enfer vit-il ? Comment fait-il ? A-t-il déjà subit ça ? L'a-t-il déjà infligé à quelqu'un ? J'espère que non… Parce que ça fait mal, parce que c'est affreusement désagréable, parce que c'est traumatisant quand ce geste vient d'un inconnu qui pu l'alcool et la clope à dix kilomètres. J'ai souffert comme ça pendant vingt minutes, mes agresseurs se succédant les uns après les autres. Quand chacun eu été satisfait, ils se sont rhabillés et sont partis en riant, mon collier et mon sac (que j'ai lâché après que l'un d'eux ai attrapé ma veste) en main. Je suis reste étendu au sol un moment, le bras sur mes yeux et une grimace de douleur mélangée au dégout sur les lèvres. J'ai envie de vomir et à peine me suis-je relevé que je rends tout ce que j'avais avalé depuis ce matin plus une partie de ma bile. L'acide gastrique me brûle la gorge, mon estomac vidé d'un seul coup me laisse tremblant et en sueur. Je tombe plus d'une dizaine de fois en chemin, mon corps tout entiers me faisant souffrir. La douleur dans mes reins me fait boiter et je me tiens au mur pour m'éviter une nouvelle chute. J'espère ne croiser personne…

Je me suis assis sur la chaise dans sa chambre, malgré la douleur qui chauffe mes reins. Je le regarde dormir et je repense ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je me sens désemparé, salit, seul, abandonné… Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Dois-je fuir d'ici en laissant tout ce que j'ai volé chez ma mère à Sinedd ? Dois-je rester ici pour m'occuper de lui ? Je le regarde et je me dis qu'il a besoin de moi… Il doit rester au lit encore deux semaines… Mais une fois qu'il sera sur pied, il n'aura plus besoin de moi et il va me dire que je dois partir… Et il aura raison, puisque je suis inutile et faible. Je ne peux pas rester là…

Je suis fatigué, vidé… J'entends un verre se briser juste derrière ma tête ce qui me fait brutalement sursauter et tomber de la chaise. Je le regarde et je vois toute la rage qu'il ressent dans ses yeux et j'ai peur… Je me relève rapidement et je recule prudemment, près à m'enfuir si besoin est. La sensation du verre brisé sous mon pied m'arrête tout de suite et je me retourne pour ramasser et aller jeter ça puis je reviens vers lui lentement, en vérifiant s'il y a encore des choses à lancer près de lui. Je m'agenouille devant lui et je vois que sa paume est couverte de sang. Inquiet, je tends la main fébrilement de peur qu'il ne me repousse. Il va se rincer les mains et je le suis de la tête, pensant qu'il va en profiter pour attraper quelque chose à me lancer de nouveau en pleine figure mais il n'en fit rien. Il revient s'asseoir devant moi, les mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux dans les miens et j'ai une soudaine vague de je ne sais trop quel sentiment qui me donne une furieuse envie de pleurer. Je le prends dans mes bras pour tenter d'y trouver du réconfort. Je reste là un long moment et plus je tente de refouler ma crise de larme imminente, plus l'envie de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps devient forte. Lui, il ne bouge pas. Il reste parfaitement immobile et me laisse contre lui sans rien dire. Tous les évènements de la journée tournent en boucle dans ma tête ainsi que toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties. Puis mon esprit se focalise sur celui qui m'est arrivé dans la rue tout à l'heure. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, tout devient brouillé et je n'entends plus que les cris de ma mère me chassant de chez moi et le rire de ces garçons qui empestaient l'alcool… C'en est trop pour moi… Je commence à sangloter un peu, puis plus fort, pour finalement me mettre à pleurer réellement. Plus je repense à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé et plus mes cris sont fort, au point qu'ils se transforment parfois en hurlements. Je serre à chaque fois un peu plus son T-shirt entre mes doigts pour chercher un contact physique puis finalement, je mets ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et je me serre le plus possible contre lui. Une heure entière passe avant que ma crise cesse. Une fois ma dernière larme versée, je me sens faible et épuisé mais je reste contre lui, parce que ça me fait du bien, parce que je me sens moins seul. Je finis par m'endormir là après un quart d'heure de calme, mes pleurs ayant finit de m'épuiser totalement.

Bon, ce chapitre est finit, et je tenais à signaler que je l'ai publié 2 jours après sa rédaction définitive parce que je l'ai fais lire à ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle le corrige et à mon copain pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il apprécie et ce que je pourrais changer/ajouter/etc…

Bref, ceci étant, je ne me sens pas du tout inspirée pour le prochain chapitre malheureusement pour ceux qui me suivent (merci à vous d'ailleurs)… Si vous avez quelques suggestions, je les prends (je ne prends pas n'importe quoi) et sinon ben je vous dis à la prochaine ! )

Et au fait ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai légèrement modifié le dernier ou avant dernier (je ne sais plus) paragraphe de mon chapitre 1, allez donc le lire !

Kissu !


End file.
